


Killing Alucard

by Sapphirewyren



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Anime, Fanfiction, Integra - Freeform, Manga, Writing, hellsing - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphirewyren/pseuds/Sapphirewyren
Summary: After Alucard had betrayed Hellsing, Integra must find a way to kill Alucard, but is there a way or is he truly immortal? WARNING : MAJOR CHARACTER DEATHS!





	Killing Alucard

HELLSING CHRONICLES

KILLING ALUCARD

Sapphirewyren

 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing**

The scene around her seemed to come out of her worst nightmares; twisted bloody bodies scattered about, torn flesh, fresh blood coated everything and in the middle of it all, stood one tall, unrepentant vampire. Integra knew their blood would be on her hands, after all it was _her_ responsibility to keep Alucard in check and she had failed miserably.

“What will you do now, Integra?” sneered Alucard. He no longer called her Master as he no longer saw her as that. Integra didn't answer the question, instead she merely gazed at the macabre scene around her. Alucard saw this and chuckled; “Beautiful isn't it?” Again the commander said nothing, as a matter of fact her face remained frozen in a blank expression, no sadness, no despair or anger. Alucard grew sick of it; “I slaughtered men, women, children and the soldiers you sent to protect them and all you do is stand there and stare, you pathetic excuse for a Hellsing!” Integra said nothing still and the vampire king grew even more irritated; “The back up you have called for will just be more for me to kill, I have shown your _incompetence_ as a leader and a Hellsing to the world! Unless you stop me, I will keep on killing and what would your ancestors think?” At this Alucard cackled loudly. “To think the great Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing is reduced to being frozen with fear!”

Integra took out her walkie-talkie and said; “Cancel that backup.”

On the other end, the captain said in a shocked voice; “But Sir! We… “

“Did you not hear me?”

“Yes Sir!”

Alucard laughed again; “That's it? Depriving me of more humans to kill. It doesn't matter, all I have to do is go back to the manor and kill the rest of them. You cannot save them, Integra.”

In a bored voice Integra replied; “If you must.”

Alucard growled, what was wrong with this woman? This was not how she should be behaving. Where was the anger, the sadness, the despair? And now that bitch was smirking!

“What's the matter Alucard? Am I not giving you the reaction you so desire?”

“You will in the end, Integra.”

Integra smirk merely grew wider. The vampire was an utter fool. When Abraham Van Helsing had defeated Dracula all those years ago, he was just an vampire; with the proper tools, training and opportunity, anyone could defeat him. That was why the Hellsing family did the experiments on Alucard, to ensure that he would never be defeated or so he thought. What the Hellsings giveth, they can taketh away. Abraham had heard of the intricate, yet incredible way of Japanese sword making, how the katana was made of many thin layers of folded steel and different types of hardnesses. So he arranged for a swordsmith to make him a knife, not of steel but of silver. Each bit of silver used was blessed and inscribed with Holy Scriptures and the water used to cool the heated blade was blessed Holy water. At the end, the knife was once again blessed and the blade covered in more Holy Scripture. It was then that Abraham also included a powerful seal that would cancel out the experimentations that the Hellsing family did to Alucard, making him weak and easy to kill. Abraham always kept this blade close to him, without Alucard ever knowing because of his hubris in his strength. And in his last days, Abraham wrote a note to the next leader of the Hellsing Organization that said; “Keep this blade always by your side, for the monster known as Alucard is truly unpredictable and one never knows where his loyalty truly lies. Never make the mistake of revealing this blessed blade to him, for it is the instrument of his death. Should you ever have to use it, it is imperative that you strike first and you strike fast. I leave this blade in your keep and pray that you will never have to use it.”

And now here Integra was, standing before the vampire who had just slaughtered dozens of innocent people, betrayed Hellsing and dared to bare his fangs at his master. She understood now why her father had sealed Alucard away, but she could not just simply lock him in the basement. It was her duty now to take him out permanently, this was the only way.

“I know you want to kill me, Integra” taunted the vampire “but how will you do it? Will you shoot me with your sad blessed bullets? Or throw garlic and holy water at me? It was your ridiculous family that made me a being that could not be defeated and now that has come to bite them in the ass!”

Integra ignored his taunts and mocking as she made her towards him, though he was just yards in front of her, this was the longest walk she had ever taken. The commander had to step over the torn bodies of her soldiers and the innocent victims and walk through the pools of blood just so she could wrap her arms around him in a tight hug. The gesture caught Alucard off guard; “What are you doing?”

“You were always saying it takes a man to kill a monster, in this case it takes a woman” and with that Integra plunged the knife into Alucard’s back and through his heart.

The pain was nothing Alucard ever felt before, he could feel the power drain from his body along with his blood, the sunset flashed before his eyes and as he slumped to the ground he said; “Master, out of all my masters, serving you has bought me the greatest pleasure.”

As Integra retrieved the knife from the dead vampire’s body, she heard a voice scream out; “Master!” Seras had arrived just as Alucard had been killed. “What did you do to him?”

“I killed him.”

Seras could only stare in shock as the commander continued speaking; “You didn't think my family would create a monster such as him and not have the means to destroy him, did you?”

“But you could have… “

“Could have forgiven him? Given him a second chance? That would be even more stupid than having a vampire kill vampires. Like my father, I have learned a harsh lesson.” With a quick flick of the wrist, the blessed blade found itself buried in Seras’ heart and the only thing the dying Draculina could say was: “Why?”

“You may rest with your master now, Seras.”

The Hellsing Organization would no longer use monsters to help them kill monsters, if it took humans to kill monsters, then by God that's exactly what would be. Walter, who had been watching silently all the time asked Integra as she strode away; “Who will be the Hellsing Organization’s ace now?”

“I will.”

 

Chapter End

 

Authors Notes: Now you know how to kill Alucard. I always thought that if necessary, the Hellsings had a plan to rid the world of Alucard if they needed to, a fail safe plan.


End file.
